Be Careful What You Wish For
by EzraEssence
Summary: It was a simple silly wish to meet all your Companions from Dragon Age. Bethany Kane experiences that as the twelve companions suddenly appear in her living room in the middle of the night. Fun right?
1. Chapter 1

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 – They Appear, I Pass Out**

.

.

"_You managed to slip away."_

Gripping my controller tightly, I watched the scene with great anticipation.

"_I thought I might claim more of your attention after all_," said the sweet, handsome, adorable Commander of the Inquisition, Cullen Rutherford.

"_Is there something on your mind?"_ replied by Evelyn Trevelyan, my character in this game.

"_Everything_." I squealed like the fan girl I was.

The game was ending again—about the seventh time I played the game. Of course I romanced all the others, but the only person I romanced twice was Cullen of course. How could anyone not take the gentleman? Not like damn Solas who left Lavellan. Screw him.

Nope. There is only my Cullen.

"And I… am happy," I said, putting down my controller as the screen took to the cut scene of the two holding in each other's arms with the snowy mountains as the background. Lovely.

I cannot describe how much I love Dragon Ago—I've played all of the games and finished them in more ways than five—not one—more than five. I've even gone on YouTube and watched videos of theory about the story in the background.

The Old Gods, but what about the forgotten gods?

And Solas as Fen'harel, and Flemeth carrying Mythal…

What made me fall in love in the first place was not only the story plot, but the characters connected to the protagonist: Cassandra, Varric, Solas, Cullen, Sera, Bull—etc.

I wish I could meet them all, just once!

I got out of the gameroom after turning off everything. Walking down the stairs, I entered the grand hall.

My name is Bethany Kane, I am 25 years old, and I live in a mansion of seven large bedrooms and eight full bathrooms. Cleaners and gardeners come by once a week to keep the place in tip, top shape. The whole place costs about $7.1 million dollars, but hey who's counting?

How can I afford such a thing?

I am one of the youngest billionaires here today, and mostly because I own global retail trading company. The Kane Co. was founded by my great grandfather and have been passed down through the ages by heirs. My parents died in a car crash when I was 18 years old, and his will stated that all the company's assets, liabilities, and trademark belongs to me.

Of course, it was a struggle. Who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to hand over a company that has billions of worth over to a teenager?

Well, it ended up being a good idea.

I struggled of course, but I had friends in high places and in less than a month, I was riding my company, even through the toughest 2008 Recession. No one regretted letting me have the company.

In the recent course of events, a family friend of my father's and my God Mother in china—Su Mei—offered to expand my retail shops in China...

If I take a one month vacation.

They say I work too much and that I have no life, no boys to chase after, and no drunken parties. Life should be excessively happy and not dull for my age.

So here I am, in this huge mansion, playing videogames…

Do I have friends, I wonder?

The friends I have are all over forty-years of age and they all own a fine, well-established company.

I have no friends in my age.

Maybe that's why I love Dragon Age so much. Playing as the protagonist, I get to experience friends—loyal and brave. I could never ask for anything better than that.

I get to have lovers.

I wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water and I look up at the skylight, and just right at that moment, a shooting star passed.

I smiled at the timing, but it couldn't be real right? Still, might as well do it for fun.

"I wish, I wish… I get to meet my dear friends from the Inquisition… Oh and Cullen too!" Waiting for that magical pop, I watched the stars up in the sky—well the few that I was able to see. Darn smog.

Wow, I sound stupid.

With a sigh, I head back up the stairs into my bedroom.

Like that will ever happen!

'Silly me!' was what I thought at first.

That night, I heard a crash and a noise. What the hell was going on downstairs? I got out of my bed and opened the drawer to get my gun. (A girl has to be prepared for anything!) I reloaded it, but kept the safety trigger on before going down the stairs.

Slowly, I made my way downstairs and I could hear voices.

"Well shit… where the hell are we?" said a male voice that sounded so familiar.

"This place… are we in some noble's house?" That was another male voice that sounded too familiar.

"Well, whoever is the owner, he or she certainly does have taste. Probably could answer the questions why we're here in the first place." And…another voice of a male, but this one sounded friendly and charming.

A female voice agreed with him. "Indeed. I like this vase."

"What is…that thing?" Spoke a female voice with an accent that was not American.

What the hell? I sneak quickly into the doorway of the living room—where the voices were coming from. I could see ten or eleven figures in the darkness.

"It. T…V… it calls itself. It wishes the owner would use it more than…than the computer."

"What the hell? You're not making any sense as usual!"

"Strange. I cannot feel the fade… Nor can I use my magic."

"We should look around. No one seems to be coming for us. ...How did we get here?"

"I recall going to bed. And nothing else, but waking up here with all of you."

"This… this is a lot to take in. We have important people coming over tomorrow to meet the Inquisitor… Where is the Inquisitor?"

Was I hearing this right? _Inquisitor?!_ What the fuck?!

"Hey!" A deep voice called behind me and I screamed in fright, backing up as before me was a giant figure with horns.

This… this can't be…

I rushed to the wall and flipped the lights on to unravel…

Varric, Cassandra, Solas, Sera, Cole, Vivienne, Dorian, Iron Bull, Blackwall, Cullen, Josephine, and lastly Leliana.

Now I was…shocked… shocked beyond my understanding, so shocked that I was yelling...

_And who the fuck wouldn't be?_!

"Who.. What…who are you people?! I demand answers right now!" I screamed, aiming the gun at them. This can't be real. This is just the mind playing tricks on me and when it stops, these people are all just burglars! Thieves!

They all looked at me with eyes wide and full of confusion.

"Lady Trevelyan! Inquisitor! What are you..?" Cassandra began to speak. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Shut it! I should be calling the cops on you burglars! _Thieves!_ Fucking crazies-Don't you dare move or I'll shoot!" I said screaming at the grayish huge buff man with the horns—The Iron Bull. Holy fuck Iron Bull. He is HUGE.

"Inquisitor!" I turned and found the call from Cullen. Oh fuck me…

So..handsome!

"Lady Trevelyan!" He called again. "Do you not recognize us? Wh… Where are we, Inquisitor?"

"Where? In my fucking house! _Burglars!_" This was not helping. I was panicking and hyperventilating with each passing second.

"Great. I think Shiny here has lost it. What is she wearing?" the girl with the bad haircut said.

"These are called _**Pajamas**_! Now take off those fake ears! You're not really an elf! Elves are not real!" I yelled then I pointed at Bull. "You are NOT real! Qunaris are not real! In fact! NONE of you are REAL!"

Then I lowered the gun and started pacing back and forth, breathing in and out, saying to myself, "I'm just dreaming, I'm just dreaming, I'm just dreaming—and when I open my eyes, I'll wake up and they're not there. Yes! Just dreaming… Okay wake up time! One… Two…"

I didn't say the three—I normally don't, but when I opened my eyes and turned around, I regretted it instantly.

They were _still_ there.

I should have said three.

Cole started talking, "She is scared. Panicked. She knows us, but not the way we know her. She is not the Inquisitor and yet she feels and looks like her."

That did it. I held up my hand. "…I'm going to pass out now." I announced.

Then all too soon, the darkness took me to sleep.

God. Help me.

.

.

.

Please Review! I need suggestions on some funny moments that could happen to the Inquisitor's companions when they are in the real world. Hahaha!

And Yes. No Fade. No Magic.

Also, it makes things easier if the protagonist is a Rich Girl with no parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

_Author's Notes:_

_I know, it's been months since I last updated, but I updated anyway!_

_So I hope you all enjoy!_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon age Series!_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 – R.I.P. Phone**

.

.

.

"I can't read a single word from this book. I mean, she spoke the same language as we did, so why is the writing different?"

"Really? You are worried over literature when our Inquisitor here doesn't even..."

"Not only that, but we don't even know where we are!"

"Quiet! She is waking up…"

I groaned, my head feeling a bit heavy as my eyes open to meet a woman with red hair and green eyes.

Leliana.

Blinking several times, I quickly sat up from the couch and looked around, and sure enough, they were still there.

The Spymaster called out. "Inquisitor?"

I… have _gone_… _**Insane!**_

"You have? Which part exactly?" Dorian asked. Did I say that out loud?

Shaking my head, I pointed out, "That I'm seeing all of you here! This isn't real! You guys can't be real!"

"Yet you say that, but we are here, Inquisitor Trevelyan," Solas said. "Surely, you must know what happened here and what transpired this."

"_**Bethany**_. Bethany Kane. My name is _Bethany Kane_, not this Trevelyan person—I'm not the Inquisitor!" I raised my voice, trying to get my point across. Do I look like the Inquisitor?

"Are ya daft? Whadda ya mean ya not?" Sera asked, treating me as if I'm crazy.

I probably am crazy after all seeing them here as I retorted, "_Whadda ya_ think? You all are just…from a story! A game! You guys are not real!"

They were all looking at me strangely now, unsure how to handle this—me, most specifically. I don't think they get it that I'm not their inquisitor and that they are just from a video game.

Then I heard Sera whisper, "…we finally lost shiny."

"I heard that!" I pointed at her. "I'm NOT crazy!"

"…Alright, say we believe you," Cullen began to say. "Where are we?"

Taking a deep breath, I try to regain my composure before I pass out again.

"…Bel Air of Los Angeles in the United States of America."

They all looked at me with lost expressions.

"United States…of America?" Vivienne questioned. "I've never heard of such a place."

"Neither have I. Is it somewhere in Thedas?" Josephine asked.

I answered, "It's NOWHERE in Thedas! You are here in a world called _Earth_. A place where magic does not exist, where dragons, elves, qunaris and dwarves are just… _MYTH!_"

Everything fell silent as they try to register my words.

Solas crossed his arms and looked like he was beginning to understand. "I see… We are somehow in a different, alternate reality… though none I've come across that is…like this. The question now is _how_. How did we get here?"

Cassandra then added, "And _how_ do we get back?"

"I have no answers for those questions," I quipped. I refused to acknowledge that a shooting star made this all possible. Groaning, I could feel a headache rising. "Ugghh… I need coffee."

Leaving them, I needed space. I needed time to think this through and to get my bearings. Everything is just too much.

I went to the kitchen and started making coffee. Add water, add coffee, and then press the button simple as that. The machine turned on and I went to get the mugs.

"What is that? Some sort of…device?" Dorian asked as he walked in with Varric and Sera right behind him.

I simply answered, "It's a coffee maker."

"What's a coffee?" Sera asked, coming over to inspect the thing.

What am I doing? Shouldn't I be happy that they are here? And they're asking a lot of questions of which I'd imagined they would be asking! After all, they came from a primitive time. Shouldn't I spoil them the goodness of future technology?

"…Coffee is something that wakes you up immediately. Here, I'll let you guys try some," I offered and they watched as dark liquid was poured into the glass container. I went to the cupboards and got out four small mugs.

Then, I realized the time: 8:00 in the morning. "I suppose I should make breakfast for everyone."

Varric then asked, "Don't you have people working for you to do that? Or do you actually live alone in this big place, kid?"

"I gave my caretaker a one week vacation, because I wasn't expecting anyone during my vacation," I said. Now I have to feed-what? 12 people? Thirteen including myself.

Once the coffee was made, I poured them some and they were looking at it strangely. Dorian commented how it seemed similar to tea, but Varric was the first to taste it. He liked it and told Dorian it was way better than tea. The Altus finally tried it and fell in love with it immediately. Sera didn't like hers so I went ahead and added caramel creamer and a teaspoon of sugar. She ended up loving it as well.

I started to make breakfast. The fridge was well stock though I'll have to go grocery shopping later to buy more food.

I decided to make omelets and hashed browns—large servings of them. I never had to feed this many people so I took two boxes of frozen Jimmy Dean's Sausages and heated it in a frying pan.

After a while, they all started filing in when they smelled the food and Varric introduced them to coffee. They went ahead to help themselves with the coffee while I finished cooking.

"Inquisitor—I'm sorry I mean Bethany, correct? You know how to cook?" Josephine asked out of curiosity.

I reminded myself that in the old days, the nobles get their own servants to feed them. I answered, "I live alone, and so—without my hired maid available—I cook and clean, and take care of myself."

"Are you of noble line?" This time Leliana asked. They were so curious of me and this world, I was secretly elated.

"No. I'm like Varric here, a leader of my own merchant guild, but we call it a corporation," I explained to her and they all listened intently. "It's a very big corporation that I have connections around the world."

Sera then piped in, "So you're like 'filthy rich'?"

"That's the word."

Leliana nodded thoughtfully and asked, "So the rich people rules this...country called America?"

"Not quite," I said and then I began to explain concisely about America, its government, and everything. To be honest, the rich just controls politics.

Soon, I finished making breakfast, and I hurried to set the tables while they watched. I supposed they wouldn't know how to, but at least some of them were feeling awkward of letting me do everything.

What I didn't expect was Vivienne to offer help first as she asked, "It's really unnerving to watch you work like a servant, dear. Do you require any assistance?"

"No, no. I am fine," I said as I hurriedly set the table with plates and utensils. Then Cullen was right beside as he set down the plate of omelets on the table.

"Well, the least we can do is bring the food over, yes?" He asked.

SO HANDSOME! Okay calm down.

I smiled warmly. "I guess. Thanks."

The others that were close went ahead and helped, placing the food on the table. Soon we all settled down and began to eat breakfast. They were hesitant to eat food that did not look familiar to them; however, once they took a bite, they could never get enough of it.

Their compliments suddenly felt like a fucking dream come true.

"Mmmm! Boss! This is great!" Iron Bull said as he was eating the sausages and the hash browns.

"This is exquisite, what is this?" Blackwall asked.

"Sausages," I answered and I gestured. "That's omelet and hashbrowns––potatoes."

"These are potatoes? Yuck! But really, _really_ great!" Sera spoke incredulously. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

Cullen said, "this is really, really good! You really can cook, Inquisi—I mean Lady Kane."

"All of you can just call me Bethany. No one says Lady, Lord or any of those titles here," I explained to them. "…By the way, you all mistook me for this Inquisitor. Does she and I look alike?"

Varric swallowed his food before answering, "Very. Like looking at a mirror, except the scars are missing."

"Scars from what?" I asked.

_Riiiing! Riiiing! Riiiing!_

Then at that moment, the phone rang. Of course, everyone was suddenly on high alert after hearing the ringing tone. They looked around trying to see where that noise was coming from.

"Someone is 'calling' you." Cole said and I jumped out of my seat when he appeared behind me.

Did I actually forget about Cole?

Well… shit.

"It's alright, people forget about me… You know who I am but we do not know you as you," He said. "The same as you know us but not the same we do."

_Riiing! Riing!_

"Hold that thought," I said as I went over to the homephone on the kitchen counter. Everyone was looking at me as I picked up the handphone.

"Hello?"

"Hii! How is my goddaughter doing?" It was my God Mother from China.

I began speaking Chinese, greeting her back as I left the kitchen, leaving the Inquisition characters confused. I can hear them talking though from the other room.

Cole was explaining to them. "She is talking to _her_ on the phone. A godmother. She's always there for me, watching out for me like a mother."

"She is talking to someone on that device? Strange. How does it work?" Dorian asked.

"Perhaps we should wait for Lady Inquisi––I mean Bethany to return. I do not think we should touch anything else."

What have they touched? I wondered.

I soon finished speaking with my Godmother, who was checking up to make sure that I was on a vacation and not working. I returned to the kitchen to put away the phone.

Curiosity got the better of Leliana. "What is that contraption?"

"This?" I gestured to the phone and she nodded. "It's called a home phone. I can use it to contact anyone anywhere so long as I have their number and that they pick up their phone to answer me."

Her eyes widened. "Contact? So you can talk to them and you can hear them? At what distance?"

"Around the world, but I would have to pay extra," I said and then added. "In order for me to call people I have to pay a certain amount of money monthly."

Leliana nodded in understanding. She probably wished they could invent those in Dragon Age, so then they wouldn't need crows to rely on sending messages.

I joined them again and saw the food almost gone. I was happy inside, and hopefully Cole doesn't say it aloud. But before I proceeded eating, I needed to see something.

"Oh wait, excuse me. I have to get my cellphone," I said, getting up.

"Cellphone?" Cullen questioned.

"It's like the homephone, but unlike the homephone, I can take my cellphone out of the house," I explained properly, even though there's more to a cellphone than a simple homephone.

I recalled last night I left it right next to the game.

I went into the living room where they all had appeared.

And what I found upset me like never before.

I took the remaining pieces with me and returned to the kitchen with a foreboding presence as I stood at the door way. Perhaps foreboding was putting it lightly. More like, fucking pissed off as I glared at them and held up the broken phone in my hand for them to see.

Of course, they recognized the remains of my beloved phone.

"…Which one of you broke my cellphone?"

They pursed their lips, turning away.

.

.

.

_Author's Notes: Bethany will need to go grocery shopping._

_Excluding Varric and Iron Bull, which FOUR should go grocery shopping with Beth?_

_I'll need your answers soon. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Be Careful What You Wish For

Author's Notes:

This will be a slow chapter. I had to figure out how to gauge their reactions.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon age Series!

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 – Run Marric!**

.

.

.

"Yes. Can you get all that done for me, Sam? I would truly appreciate it."

"No problem. We'll get your new phone delivered by today… So how did your phone turn into pieces?"

"It was thrown everywhere."

"Sheesh, Beth. You need to learn to control your anger––"

"Bye!" I hung up on Sam by the phone, not wanting to hear his lecture. After all, I wasn't the one who broke the phone.

Apparently, my phone wouldn't stop making sounds so they smashed it because they didn't understand and it was becoming too noisy for them. Damn them for breaking my sweet phone. Its remains are now placed inside the trash.

Still, I remain to love them. They are just so cool! Though I'll never tell them that.

Today, I would need to go do some shopping, then get groceries, and then buy lunch for everyone. I don't think I was in any mood to cook any big lunch for them, not with the lack of groceries.

For the past couple of hours, I showed them some of the devices and contraptions inside the house. I taught them about the bathroom, explaining to them how to use the toilet and demonstrated how the showers work. They were all very amazed. I don't think I'd like to know how the privy worked in Thedas. Probably just buckets. Then, I showed them to their personal rooms. I had to pair them up since each room had two beds. There weren't a lot of rooms, after all, it wasn't a castle. Thankfully, they didn't mind one bit.

Following roommate pairs are Leliana/Josie, Cassandra/Vivienne, Varric/Solas, Cullen/Blackwall, and Dorian/Iron Bull. In the end, Sera gets to have her own room, because none of them wanted to room with her and she didn't want to room with anyone.

As for Cole, he said he likes the attic and I recalled there was a bed there. It was where I usually had slumber parties when I was young until my parents passed away. I kept the attic clean even though there were a bunch of junk up there.

And now! Here comes the part of taking people with me to go grocery shopping because for sure, they were excited to go. I had to pick only four of them to come with me and the rest will stay at home and watch TV, perhaps to learn more about the world.

"The TV is glad to be used," Cole said.

"Yeah. I know. Okay, so everyone this is television. It's like watching a play or seeing a vision of only past and present. The TV also shows plays, so all the people you see in it are actors. The news however are like current events that are happening and people talk about it," I tried to explain to them as best as I could but they still looked confused.

I decided to turn on the TV and their eyes went wide, seeing the person talking about a fire somewhere. Then I changed the channels to show them all the different things that a TV can show.

I stopped at a channel where a reruns of Friends marathon was happening. Then I handed the remote to the Iron Bull. I explained to Bull clearly that no matter what he was not allowed to leave because people will freak out. Thankfully, he's an adult and he understood the dire circumstance.

Then I gestured to Cullen to come with me into the hallway and we talked.

"Alright so I'm taking Leliana, Dorian, Josephine, and Vivienne with me to get the rest of you some clothes and food," I explained to him. "I'm leaving you in charge here. Make sure that no one else leaves the place. There is food in the fridge for you all to snack on until we get back at 12:00."

Cullen nodded. "Understood, but …12:00?"

I pulled him and brought him over to the digital clock on the table. "See how this says 10:00? If it's…" I took out a notepad from the drawer and drew 12:00 on it. "…this number––12:00––we'll be home by then. Maybe. We'll probably be late so don't worry, alright?"

"I understand. We don't know where we are, and there are so many things out here that we don't understand in this world. I'll make sure the rest will behave," he said, and gods you can just immediately count on him and trust him after saying such words so sincerely.

"Thank you, Cullen," I said and he smiled at me. I could feel my cheeks heating up from just his amazing smile.

I went away now, going up the stairs to check on them.

A while ago, I had to pick those that should come with me and right now, they were picking out clothes. For Dorian, I brought him into my parents' room and had him wear some of my dad's. It brought out a lot of memories, but Dorian needs them and I'm sure my dad wouldn't have minded of his clothes being put to good use.

I knocked on the master bedroom door. "Are you alright in there, Dorian?"

"Oh yes. I am fine. Would you mind coming in? Am I wearing this right?" He asked and then I let myself in. I knew he didn't swing that way, which made me very comfortable around him.

Glancing at him, I have to say that my mom has the best fashion sense. She dressed up dad so well with all the fancy clothes and Dorian looked good in them. He was wearing a ¾ sleeve white, collared–button down shirt with some slight silver embellishments, a pair of light, blue jeans, and a pair of Louis Vuitton black loafers.

Dorian was loving himself in the tall glass closet mirror. "These clothes are very comfortable, Beth! And such fine material!"

I nodded my head to him with approval. "Looking good… Oh wait!"

Hurriedly, I went over to the drawers and got out one of my father's Rolex watches. I took the gold one out and brought it over to Dorian, attaching it to his right wrist.

"My… what is this?" Dorian asked out of curiosity as his eyes sparkled in wonder.

I smiled, knowing he would appreciate it. "It's called a watch. It tells time and makes a good looking bracelet."

He nodded his head, liking the accessory. "I will be careful with it."

"Good. Now, I will see you downstairs. I have to go check on the girls," I said as I leave the room and now headed into my bedroom where there was a lot of noise.

I knocked on my door until Vivienne said, "Come in, darling!"

Vivienne was not so bad… or at least she seemed nicer now. Was it because she had no magic now? I stepped inside the room and I see her giddy. Yup, probably because she has no magic.

She was happily painting her face with the make–up on my vanity dresser. I'm surprised she figured out immediately what they were used for, like the powder. She was wearing my long white floral sundress that reached her knees and my light tan gladiator sandals.

I pursed my lips. There's something missing, I thought as I went into my closet to grab something for Vivienne, but only to stop to see the strangest thing.

"Shoes! Bethany! You have so many shoooeess!" Leliana said excitedly and even Josephine was excited.

To the left of my closet were two big shelves of just shoes. 76 pairs to be precise.

Leliana was a shoe fetish kind of girl, and really I'm surprised the whole place wasn't cluttered, but they were very respectful of my belongings.

I only laughed. "A girl can't get enough shoes, you know."

Leliana nodded, agreeing to that. Both Josephine and Leliana were wearing the jeans I gave to them. Leliana was wearing black jeans, a jade green ruched top, and ankle boots. Josephine was wearing a golden printed angel–sleeve blouse, a pair of regular jeans, and sandals.

I grabbed short sleeve jacket and went out to give it to Vivienne. "Here, this will match well with the dress your wearing."

Vivienne eyed it curiously before putting it on and examined herself on the mirror. "I have to say, this world's fashion is very… stylish and yet so comfortable… What about you my dear? You are still in your––what did you call it? Pajamas?"

Indeed I was, looking down at my plain t–shirt and long pajama pants.

"You're right!" I said as I began taking off my shirt and tossing it into the laundry bin. Vivienne looked at me disapprovingly, perhaps because I just stripped in front of her, but we both were women and I know she doesn't swing that way…right?

After fifteen minutes, I have fully changed and put my hair up, knowing it's going to be a long day. I was wearing just a black football style t–shirt and really short shorts.

"You're wearing that?" Josephine asked then she quickly recovered, "I mean you look gorgeous of course but…those…pants are too short."

A giggle escaped me. Of course they would be conscious of it. "These are just shorts. There are many people out there wearing these shorts as casual. Besides, it's summer time here in California. One has to be comfortable."

I put on my rubber shoes and went downstairs with the rest.

Maybe I should have changed my shorts to pants, because once we reached downstairs, everyone was looking at us, particularly me. I actually spotted most of the men, except Varric and Cole, spying at my exposed legs. I wonder if Cullen likes them–––No! No! Don't!

"Tanned by the sun, radiant skin, my! What gorgeous legs." My cheeks flushed hearing that coming from Cole and I looked at the men in the room, all glancing at Cole and then at each other.

Shit. Which one of them said it?

However, I just smirked. "What? You all have never seen legs?" I spotted Cullen blushing and Blackwall clearing his throat.

Iron Bull just grinned at me. "You look good, Beth. And the rest of you, _ladies_. Of course, you too, Vint."

"I am always glamorous," Dorian exclaimed and a snort escaped me as I replied, "And filled with bountiful modesty."

"Exactly!"

"Inquisitor," Cassandra called and I feel bad not bringing her along. "When you get back, we must figure out a way back into… our world."

"Alright… but Cassandra? Please call me, Beth. I'm not anyone's Inquisitor here. I'm just Bethany Kane," I told her. There's no way that I'm the Inquisitor, and no way was I going to tell them about the game.

At least, not yet.

We had outside and I opened the garage door. They watched mesmerized at the strange, noisy machinery as I went to in and told them to wait outside.

I pulled out my dark blue Nissan juke, and I opened my door, gesturing them. "Get in!"

They were confused at first, so it took a while for them to get in and get them in their seatbelts. It was hard to choose who would sit in front of me, but in the end, Leliana sat in the front. I figured she would be the last person to freak out. Josie would be at the back sitting in between Vivienne and Dorian. The middle person always has to be the peacemaker and Josie suit that spot.

"Alright, we're all buckled in," I said as I put on the gas, the car slowly moving and in an instant, they were on high alert.

"OOhhhh! Ohhh! It's moving! It's moving without a horse!" Josie exclaimed with obvious terror in her tone.

I glanced to see Leliana holding on, anxious yet cautious. Glancing at the rearview mirror, the three in the back are mostly terrified.

"Easy, just relax and keep your eyes closed," I said as I pulled out of the driveway and started driving at 25 mph.

"Here, let me turn on the radio," I pressed the Radio button and music started playing. It blasted a bit and one of those pop songs came on. They didn't like it one bit so I started to play something from my iPod.

They watched me curiously, attaching the small device in to the car, then the loud music stopped and a guitar music started playing.

_I want to make up my mind_

_I want to make you pay respectfully for all the lost time_

_You'll be the one to decide_

_To run you run anywhere you come from and hide_

(Note: "Opposite Sides" - Manchester Orchestra )

The ballad was calming enough as they seemed to be mesmerize by the music. I started driving now as they fell into silence, listening.

The drive did not take long as we soon arrived at Harford Mall. They walked with me in wonder as they were mesmerized by all the different things around them, and all the fashion style, the designs of the building, and the technology around them. It was unlike anything they have ever seen.

We arrived at Macy's and with their help we started picking out clothes for everyone. Getting clothes for the Iron Bull and Varric was tricky. Shirts weren't a big deal, but I figured they would have to wear sweats and cargo shorts for the bottom half.

Leliana helped me with the shoes, tossing them in to one of the two carts I brought with me. I had to approve first of the prices of course. There's no way I was letting them over–max my credit card. Still, they were having so much fun, even though I find shopping dreary.

My cheeks were red when I started buying clothes for Cullen. I had to buy him briefs too, black ones. Oh God… I was so nervous, but I desperately did not show it to them. They would surely tease me for it.

I wonder how they are doing…

.

.

.

Cullen's POV

.

.

.

The Inquisitor––I mean, Bethany left with her companions in that strange carriage they were in. Odd. I would have to question her about it later.

I leaned back against the wall, sighing. How did all this have happened? How did all of them get here in the first place? Bethany was just as lost as they are as to why they arrived here. Here in this strange new world where magic does not exist but machines. Varric at least confirmed they are machines, saying that Bianca would have a field trip over all these electronic stuff.

I made my way into the living room, seeing that everyone was behaving, watching that magic box called TV. They were speaking in the King's tongue, apparently a common language here in this world that's more known as English.

Sera, who had the remote, kept flipping through the channels until they stopped at where a mage was holding a golden staff with a blue crystal on it. Was that an evil mage? It looked to be as he was talking to a man with a black eye–patch. (Yes. It's the first movie Avengers.)

There were a couple of them missing though, namely Solas and Cassandra. I did see them going down the hall and there I went to check on them.

I soon hear the two talking and I find them in a room that looked very much like my office but with the advance tech everywhere.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked and they looked to me for a moment before Cassandra's eyes wandered back into the books on the shelves.

Solas answered. "I cannot read these books, but Cassandra here says that they are mostly in Orlesian writing, but written in the common tongue. I am trying to see if there's anything useful here that can take us back to our world."

Cassandra then added, "So far nothing… some of these books are hard to understand… there really is nothing here that says anything about magic…oh."

"What is it?" Solas asked as the Seeker pulled out a strange book that looked more like a novel than something useful.

Cassandra read the cover. "A dark heroic, fantasy novel in…Bioware's? Newest role–playing universe…? …Dragon Age, the Stolen Throne by David Gaider."

She then opened the book to the first chapter and read, "_Run Maric. And run he did. His mother's dying words whipped him into action. The image of her grisly murder still burning in his mind, Maric reeled and plunged into the trees at the edge of the clearing_…. This! This is a story about King Maric!"

I looked at her surprised. "R–really?"

Solas crossed his arms. "…Is this what Bethany meant? That we're not supposed to be real? That we are just from stories?"

Just from stories.

Bethany needed to explain everything to them. And maybe, hopefully, they can find a way back home.

.

.

.

_Author's notes:_

_This… was a lot of typing. I'm sorry but the next chapter will be shorter. Cannot handle this much typing._

_Anyways, please review!_


End file.
